It will never be the same
by sparrowlove333
Summary: The crew just rescued Jack from davy jones locker, He hasn't said i word to Elizabeth ever since they same for him. Will jack forgive elizabeth for leaving him to the Kraken?


**I came back for you**

It was rather awkward on the island when the crew and I rescued Jack. She thought maybe he'd forgiven her for killing him and just be happy she had came back. She felt bad enough, couldn't he see that? She thought to herself about that day, the day she left jack to the Kraken and continued along as if she hadn't. It was going to come back and bite her someday. But she never knew it would happen like this. The look Jack gave her when they had arrived in Davy Jones knew she would never forget how much that stained her. What if things don't work out? she thought to with Jack. and he is never normal around her again. She shook her head of the thoughts, the thought of witty jack, being not but a humble pirate, with every intention of sending her to the depths, because of what she did to him."Ugh!" she grunted and slammed both of her hands against the side of her head, blocking out her thoughts once again.

Back on the ship Jack trudged around shouting orders to the crew like any other captain. Not watching where he was going, he almost ran right into Elizabeth; but before he got close enough to trip over her, he shot his vision forward, stopped abruptly and turned around without saying a word. She thought he might've said something along the lines of "Sorry love, that was close eh?"and maybe a little wink. But no, nothing. Suprised, Elizabeth ran to catch up with him , about 4 feet away she shouted "Jack!" She knew he had heard her because he stopped in his tracks. Still facing the other direction, he took a deep breath in, turned on his boots to face Elizabeth. "Come to kill me again 'ave you Lizzie?" he said with less expression than a brick. She was taken aback. "No.."" she said almost confused as to why he sounded mad. "Jack, are you avoiding me? Ever since we got aboard the Pearl you haven't said one word to me. Jack didn't hesitate. "Whats there t' say hmm?"

"Maybe a 'thanks for rescuing me' would suffice?"

He laughed. " Thank you Elizabeth if it wasn't for you, Barbossa would still be dead, I Would still be on the **living** side of the world and we wouldn't be stuck in the land of the dead now would we?" He started to walk away when he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. He turned back to her and smiled, bearing his shiny teeth. "Now lizzie, pirates don't cry." He said showing no sign of compassion in his eyes. She studied his face for a moment. Her vision was blurry, from all the crying, she could still make out his kohl eyes, Caribbean tan skin and the smell of his rum soaked breath. She wanted to kiss him again to feel the way she felt the day she ended his life. Before she locked him to the ship. Before he called her a pirate. The lust and compassion. When she came back to reality he was gone, she turned to the stairs and ran.

Elizabeth ran to her cabin and shut the door behind her. She melt against the door crying with everything inside her, soon enough she was sitting in her own puddle of sadness. Her face was a big wet mess. It had hit her, like a cannon to the chest. Her and Jack's relationship as friends, mates, pals for life had dissapered. She had betrayed him, left him to die. It would never be the same. Not ever. She had to face the facts and move on. But she couldn't she just couldn't. She wouldn't. She would give anything for Jack to be the same. But then again she was only human. She couldn't give him the world. But maybe human just isn't enough. An hour passed by before she took actions.

She stood up wiped her eyes and walked out of her cabin. She had to talk to him. She wanted forgivness, maybe even more. She wanted Jack back. the old Jack. She marched up to the helm and tapped Jack on the back, without turning around he answered her tap."Aye?" he said, knowing who was behind him. " I Wanted to talk to you.." she said to jacks cold shoulder. " As i recall we already did, don't you remember?" he said, still not willing to turn around. "Jack.." she said again this time with more emotion. "I'm sorry." Jack turned around swiftly and looked Elizabeth in the eyes. She found not a hint of pity. "I'm not quite sure I believe ye.I paused._Persuade me_." he said with a devilish grin. She had nothing. Nothing to do, nothing to say. His grin turned into a laugh, he backed about another 2 feet away from her before walking away " Ye 'ave got to get better at those apologys luv." he joked. Elizabeth stood there shocked. Why hadn't she said anything. What had overcome her? "I'm so daft!" she said to no-one but herself. The one chance I had, she stood there pondering up another one of her apology's. Thinking of every word, just in case she went blank again. She had one thing she could say.

"I Came back for you" Elizabeth said about thirty minutes later to jack at the ships wheel. She tried to make eye contact with him. "I came back.. for you." She said louder. He just smiled. he smiled for so long Elizabeth starting feeling uncomfortable. "What?" she said breaking the silence. Not dropping his smile he said " Just a funny thing t' ear from ye. Going back for someone who a'int dear old William, seems out'of character, does it not?" Her brows furrowed. He wasn't joking. She knew that. She could feel it again. he sting in here eyes as more and more tears built up and fell down her cheek. She looked up at jack. He wasn't suprised to see she had started the waterworks once again. "I just.. I just want things to be the same again..Jack.. The way they were before the kraken." she said holding back a sob. Jack came close so close to her face it made her tense up. She thought this is the end. He is going to kiss me then kill me. Revenge. The same way i killed him. she thought to herself. she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss of death. But it never came. She was startled when he started to talk. So startled she actually might've yelped. " Things are ne'er going t' be the same darling." He said before giving her a tap on the head and wiping the tear from her cheek. A moments slience. "Ah well, ye will get o'er it, learn t' live, don't worry. And with that he walked away with a smirk so big she was suprised he wasn't laughing.

SO HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Reviews would be very much appriaciated. Another chaper if you guys like it, will be in store! Thanks for reading- Sam.


End file.
